The Untold Stories : Kim Junmyeon
by junmeanssi
Summary: Junmyeon dan sekelumit perjalanan di hidupnya. Segelintir tentang pekerjaan, cinta, air mata, serta arti dari sebuah penantian. "Aku lelah menangis, tetapi bukan berarti aku lelah berusaha" - Suho. slight! Kray, broken! KrisHo
1. Chapter 1

Junmeanssi proudly presents

"Not really a smile"

Casts : broken!Krisho , slight!Kray

-xoxo-

Kalau soal pekerjaan dan beberapa keahlian, Suho memang sudah mumpuni. Cara belajarnya yang diluar 'batas' normal, caranya mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan semua dosen untuknya seakan akan sudah menjadi santapan sehari hari pemuda bernama asli Kim Junmyeon itu. Sifatnya yang ceria, senang tersenyum, tutur katanya yang halus dan sopan, serta kepribadiannya yang baik, membuat semua orang senang bergaul dengannya. Selain berasal dari keluarga kaya, Suho juga dikenal dermawan dan juga sebagai penyanyi yang baik.

Tetapi itu dulu, 3 tahun yang lalu.

_3 tahun sebelum Suho mengenal apa artinya dicintai dan mencintai. _

3 tahun sebelum Suho jatuh, sebelum membuat dirinya sendiri tumbang karena apa yang terjadi padanya, termasuk _hatinya_.

Suho sadar, hatinya benar benar sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

-xoxo-

A/N : ini baru prolog, hahaha maaf kalau terlalu pendek, aku memang kurang bisa membuat prolog yang sedikit bermutu dan sedikit panjang. Jika ada salah satu readers ku yang mau memberiku ide untuk kelanjutan fic ini atau usulan beberapa pairing, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati! PM tersedia dan aku dengan senang hati akan membalasnya.


	2. A Meeting

**Junmeanssi proudly presents**

"**The Untold Stories : Kim Junmyeon" **

"**A Meeting"**

**Casts : Kris/Suho and another appearance.**

"_Bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu aku sadar bahwa kita saling terikat"_

A/N : Helloooooo. Melalui Author note ini aku mau menyampaikan kalau untuk Monochrome masih dalam tahap pembuatan, bagian –ehem- dewasanya mungkin hanya sekelumit, dan tidak menyinggung mpreg sama sekali. Aku usahakan Monochrome full of fluff dan angsty, bagi kalian yang menyukai fic-ku yang satu itu, harap menunggu dengan sabar ya!

-xoxo-

"**Karena pertemuan merupakan awal dari keterikatan kita berdua"**

Hari ini udara siang cukup panas dan aroma musim panas semakin tercium dimana mana. Ya, bulan ini merupakan awal musim panas dan aku sendiri masih harus berkutat dengan pekerjaanku. Namaku Kim Junmyeon, kata dosenku, aku salah satu anak emas bimbingannya yang kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Aku sendiri hanya menganggap diriku seorang mahasiswa biasa, yah mungkin wajahku bisa dibilang tampan tapi tidak setampan dosen yang selalu menyanjungku di kampus, Choi Siwon sonsaengnim. Aku sendiri hidup di lingkungan yang terbilang mencukupi. Hanya tinggal di mansion bersama dengan anjing kecilku, Poodle dan Jjanggu. Tidak ada yang spesial memang. Hidupku benar benar seperti berjalan diatas pasir laut, rata dengan tanah. Orang tuaku sendiri tinggal jauh dariku, mereka berada di Inggris untuk menetap disana dan mengurus perusahaan kami. Walaupun sibuk, tetapi ayah dan ibuku selalu berusaha mengontrol apa saja yang aku lakukan, dan selalu bertanya jika aku kekurangan sesuatu. Karena itulah aku benar benar menyayangi orang tuaku. Walaupun sibuk, mereka masih memperhatikanku.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku memang merasa kesepian. Tinggal hanya dengan kedua anjing kecilku bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Terkadang aku sering bercerita hal ini pada dosenku, dan beliau hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengacak pelan rambutku. Beliau berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu merasa kesepian karena banyak sekali teman temanku di kampus. Beliau juga menambahkan jika aku merasa kesepian, aku bisa datang ke kampus dan berteman dengan siapa saja. Teman temanku di kampus memang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit mengingat –kata mereka- aku salah satu anak yang cukup populer. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya predikat sementara karena aku bukan orang yang peduli dengan hal itu.

Teman temanku berasal dari fakultas yang beragam dan aku sangat senang berteman dengan mereka. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Park Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap, dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Cengirannya yang khas dan tawanya saat membuat lelucon menambahkan sebuah trademark tersendiri untuk dirinya. Dia dijuluki si Happy Virus karena dia selalu tertawa dan terlihat bahagia walaupun banyak masalah yang diterpanya. Contohnya saat dia putus dengan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak terlihat memang perubahan wajah yang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat itu, yang jelas aku hanya bisa mengingat tatapan sendunya saat Baekhyun berjalan dengan seseorang yang kukenal, Kim Jongin, mahasiswa seni dan sastra yang saat itu sekelas denganku . Tatapan Chanyeol yangs sendu selama beberapa detik itu langsung berubah dengan cengiran khasnya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Ya, itulah Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa dia rapuh saat kehilangan Baekhyun.

"_Aku harus kuat, Hyung. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa tanpanya." _

Kata kata Chanyeol saat itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Dia benar benar paham soal cinta dan perasaan. Tidak seperti aku, yang buta akan semuanya. Aku belum pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang. Aku juga belum pernah menemukan siapa orang yang aku suka. Aku juga belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Yang aku kenal hanya kasih sayang orangtuaku dan aku merasa itu lebih dari cukup. Bahkan orangtuaku juga melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan sebelum aku lulus kuliah dan bekerja, dan aku menurutinya. Lagipula sampai saat ini aku belum siap karena aku tidak tahu apa apa soal cinta.

-xoxo-

Hari ini ujian prakerin sudah selesai dan aku berniat menyelesaikan beberapa laporanku di perpustakaan, hari ini aku tidak berjalan bersama Chanyeol karena dia sedang bersiap siap untuk perlombaan basket antar kampus yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Berhubung aku tidak terlalu suka olah raga, aku hanya mengikuti Chanyeol saat latihan dan memberinya semangat. Tak jarang gosip tidak enak justru keluar dari klub basket kampus kami, yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Chanyeol berpacaran. Kami berdua pun cuma tertawa menanggapinya.

Saat aku berniat menuju perpustakaan, tiba tiba Chanyeol datang membawa salah seorang temannya dan berjalan tepat kearahku. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sumringah dengan cengiran khasnya. Sementara teman yang dibawa Chanyeol kali ini terlihat menggerutu dan sesekali memarahi Chanyeol.

"Hai hyung!" sapa Chanyeol tepat di depanku

"Oh, hai Chanyeol." Sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Maaf ya hyung aku meninggalkanmu. Soalnya aku ada acara dengan si tinggi ini!" Chanyeol menunjuk teman disebelahnya lalu tertawa sekilas. Aku mendelik. Bisa bisanya dia memanggil temannya sendiri dengan sebutan si tinggi. Oh baiklah dia memang tinggi bahkan tingginya melebihi Chanyeol. Ada raut tidak suka dari teman Chanyeol saat itu dan Chnayeol sendiri hanya nyengir dan menepuk pundak temannya.

"Tidak sopan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih tua darimu"

"Hahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Dia seumuran denganmu hyung, jadi tenang saja. Kenalkan, ini temanku, namanya Kris Wu. Mulai besok dia akan sekampus dengan kita!"

Ah jadi ini Kris Wu? Hyung yang sangat dihargai oleh Chanyeol itu? Perawakannya tinggi, rambutnya yang hitam, sorot matanya yang tajam, dan wajahnya yang tampan. Benarkah aku melihat seorang manusia? Atau ini justru pangeran berkuda yang datang entah dari mana asalnya?

"Hei hyung, jangan diam saja!" suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunanku tadi. Ah sial bisa bisanya aku melamun. Padahal kalau memperhatikan seseorang, aku tidak sampai memperhatikannya dengan begitu detail, bahkan perasaan aneh melingkupi hatiku. Aku merasa kalau jantungku serasa copot karena detakannya yang terlalu cepat. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dengannya.

"Ahh i-ya. Namaku Kim Junmyeon."

"Kris. Namaku Kris"

_Perasaan hangat ini...apa namanya?_

-xoxo-

Ketegangan –ehem- maksudku kesenanganku tidak berhenti sampai disitu, saat Chanyeol memberitahuku kalau Kris masuk ke fakultas yang sama denganku, perasaanku semakin terasa aneh. Ini perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan, begitu lepas. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya.

Aku dan Kris duduk bersebelahan dan seperti yang aku kira, pasti banyak murid yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Namun tanggapan Kris tidak terlihat seperti dia menyukai lingkup barunya itu. Chanyeol juga bercerita kalau Kris itu terkenal dengan bitchface dan auranya yang dingin. Kris memang jarang tersenyum tetapi hal itulah yang justru membuatnya terlihat sangat cool dan tampan.

"U-uh, Junmyeon" panggil Kris. Aku terkesiap dan lagi lagi merutuki kebodohanku yang sesekali menperhatikannya. Aku khawatir apa dia akan risih jika berteman dengan seseorang yang sepertiku. Ya Tuhan aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa jika dia di dekatku.

"Panggil saja aku Suho, semua orang disini lebih suka memanggil dengan nama panggilanku" jawabku. Kris tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, dan menatap mataku intens. **Gawat aku – aku- aku- hjajhdfgsjfd.**

"Benarkah? Bukankah Suho itu dari kata suhojaro yang artinya guardian?" tanyanya lagi. Tapi kali ini suara Kris lebih lembut. Dan aku suka itu. Suka? Ya ampun tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya. Ditambah lagi aku sama sekali tidak memahami perasaanku saat berada di dekatnya. Ya Tuhan apa yang salah denganku?

"Memang benar, tapi aku tidak merasa kalau aku benar benar seorang guardian." Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya. Tangan Kris yang besar itu menggapai rambutku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku perlahan. Perlahan lahan dia tersenyum dan berkata

"Mungkin nanti seseorang akan datang dan dia yang akan menjadi guardianmu"

TBC


	3. Just A Feeling

**junmeanssi proudly presents**

"**The Untold Stories : Feelings"**

**Casts : broken!KrisHo , slight!Kray**

_A/N : Maaf sudah menghilang selama berbulan bulan, ternyata kenyataan masih terlalu pahit untuk diterima dan aku tangguhkan sendiri. Sekarang aku lebih aktif menulis untuk mengisi waktu kosong sampai tahun depan. Aku harap kalian senang dengan tulisanku yang aku rasa sedikit menurun kualitasnya. Moodku sendiri kurang bagus dan seringkali berubah sewaktu waktu._

-xoxo-

Ucapan Kris saat itu masih mendengung di telingaku, benarkah akan ada seorang yang akan menjadi guardianku? Penolongku? Rasanya apa yang mau 'penolong'ku tolong dariku? Aku sudah punya semuanya. Aku sendiri tidak merasa kekurangan. Yah mungkin kalau soal kekasih aku masih bisa menyampingkannya, tapi itu tidak membuatku menampik bahwa memang aku ingin sekali tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih. Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk saat cuaca dingin, berbagi kehangatan lewat selimut berdua, kening yang dikecup sebelum tidur, ucapan selamat malam yang romantis, aku rasa hal itu yang sering aku lihat di drama dan film romansa. Tapi aku sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing, karena –lagi lagi- aku merasa masih belum siap menerima bahwa aku ingin sekali memiliki kekasih.

Hari sudah semakin larut, dan perutku lapar. Aku baru ingat saat pukul 8 malam tadi bahwa ada beberapa laporan yang harus aku selesaikan dan akan diberikan kepada Siwon songsaenim esok harinya. Dan salah satu kelemahanku adalah aku tidak bisa belajar dalam keadaan perut yang lapar. Sungguh, perutku sudah beberapa kali meraung dan aku cuma bisa melengos. Kalau saja aku tidak ketiduran setelah memikirkan ucapan Kris tadi, mungkin aku masih bisa makan malam. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Kris? Bodoh sekali, harusnya aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku memukul pelan kepalaku dan menggaruk rambutku kesal.

Teleponku tiba tiba berbunyi. Entah kenapa aku sedikit mendapat perasaan tidak enak karena menurut film yang aku tonton, telepon yang berdering pada saat malam hari adalah pertanda kalau kita sedang dibuntuti oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat kuat, berharap telepon yang aku angkat ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng.

"H-halo?" suaraku terdengar bergetar. Semoga si penelpon tidak mendengarnya.

"**Hai, selamat malam, Junmyeon?"**

_Tunggu. Rasanya aku kenal suara ini._

"Y-ya selamat malam."

"**Ini aku. Kris."**

"EH? Darimana kau-"

_Pikiran di dalam kepalaku kalang kabut. Darimana Kris tahu nomor telefonku? Apa dia bertanya pada Chanyeol? Atau mungkin pada Siwon songsaenim? Kenapa bisa?_

"**Aku memaksa Chanyeol memberi tahukan nomor telefonmu, maaf ya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Seharusnya kau tidur." **

Suaranya terdengar berat. Dan ada sedikit nada kecemasan di dalamnya. Entah kenapa aku senang mendengar ucapaan Kris saat itu. Dia diam diam memperhatikanku.

_Eits, bodoh, bicara apa aku ini._

"Tidak apa apa, aku juga belum tidur karena lapar"

Lagi lagi aku mengutuk pikiranku yang sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan lidahku. Kenapa bisa aku terlalu berterus terang seperti itu? Bisa bisa dia akan menertawakanku.

"**Lapar? Kalau mau aku bisa bertemu sekarang. Kita bisa makan bersama." **Tawar Kris.

Aku menggigit ujung kuku jari telunjuk kiriku. Hal yang aku lakukan kalau sedang gugup, bodoh sekali.

"Tapi jam segini apa masih ada restoran yang buka?"

"**Tentu ada. Apa kau mau? Malam ini indah lho, Junmyeon. Kita juga bisa jalan jalan."** Tawarnya sekali lagi. Menghabiskan malam dengan Kris tentu bukan ide yang buruk. Rasanya aku semakin ingin mengenalnya. Entah, perasaan semenyenangkan apa yang aku rasakan saat bersamannya.

"B-baiklah."

"**Oke, aku yang traktir, dan akan aku sms alamat kedainya. Sampai jumpa disana Junmyeon"**

"T-terima kasih Kris, baiklah."

Telefon ditutup, dan tidak sampai 15 menit aku berganti baju, membawa dompet dan menerima pesan Kris tentang alamat kedai itu. Sms pertama dari Kris dengan simbol ":)" di akhir pesannya. Sungguh aku merasa kalau diriku semakin gila.

-xoxo-

Kedai _okonomiyaki _yang dipilih Kris sangat cocok dengan lidahku dan akhirnya kami berdua makan dengan lahap. Biasanya aku jarang memakan _okonomiyaki_ dengan porsi sebesar yang tadi kumakan berdua dengan Kris. Menikmati _okonomiyak_i dan segelas teh melati hangat di saat malam seperti ini, siapa yang akan menolak? Perutku yang tadi terus terusan meronta minta diisi sekarang sudah kenyang dan bahkan susah berjalan. Aku ingin cepat cepat tidur.

"Hei, Junmyeon."

Kris mengajakku bicara saat kami tengah berjalan menuju taman dekat dengan restoran tempat kami makan tadi. Kris saat ini sedang memakai coat berwarna hitam, jeans hitam sebagai bawahan, lengkap dengan sepatu fantofel yang modern, yang aku yakin harganya pasti lebih dari 50 ribu won, karena sudah jelas itu impor. Belum lagi tatanan rambut blondenya yang selalu di style _updo_, piercing dibagian telinga kiri dan gigi gingsulnya saat tersenyum di sela sela acara makan kami. Mengingat semua itu, pikiranku semakin melayang.

_Sepertinya aku harus periksa ke dokter tentang penyakit aneh ini._ Pikirku

Aku menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaannya

"Ya Kris?"

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya lugas.

Aku terkekeh dan menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan agar dia tidak menyadari kalau aku tertawa kecil karena pertanyaannya yang aneh.

"Takut? Untuk apa? Kau kan manusia, untuk apa aku takut dengan sesama manusia"

Kris langsung tertawa. Dia tertawa.

Apa jawabanku yang kelewat polos atau memang pernyataanku tadi itu lucu? Tapi suara tertawanya ini, sangat indah. Sangat aku kenal. Sangat aku rindukan. Entah apa yang merasuki otakku, pikiranku melayang saat melihat wajahnya yang tertawa. Perlahan pelahan bibirku terangkat mengulas senyum.

"Biasanya semua orang akan takut saat pertama kali melihatku." Kris menyudahi tertawanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Merentangkan tangannya lalu mengusap kedua tangannya yang sudah dibalut dengan sarung tangan. Aku terkekeh lagi, tingkahnya sangat berbeda dengan saat di kampus.

"Wajahmu memang mengerikan kok"

Kris mendelik.

"Tapi tetap tampan, hehehe" jawabku langsung dan diikuti dengan wajahku memerah. Entah karena cuaca yang dingin atau pengaruh jawaban yang kulontarkan. Yang jelas wajahku memerah. Dan memanas.

"Tampan ya"

_Sangat tampan._

_Sangat tampan sampai sampai aku ingin disadarkan oleh Tuhan dari mimpi yang seperti ini._

_Aku belum siap dengan semua perasaan ini. _

_**Bodoh. Aku ini bicara apa, sih?**_

"Chanyeol selalu bilang aku tampan, tapi tidak lebih tampan darinya. Dasar anak itu,"

Kris dan aku terus berjalan beriringan, dan terhenti di sebuah tempat duduk di dekat air mancur. Suasana di taman sedikit lengang, namun dengan lampu warna warni dan beberapa neon dengan bentuk yang lucu disekitar taman ini, aku merasa tidak terlalu kesepian.

"Chanyeol memang suka usil, dulu saat ada proyek festival basket di kampus dia yang paling jahil dan gencar menggoda para peserta. Tapi karena itu dia semakin terkenal." Jawabku seraya mengingat festival basket 6 bulan lalu. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, tingkahnya semakin menjadi karena pasangan yang kelewat mesra itu benar benar menjadi seorang prankster yang siap menjahili para peserta.

"Chanyeol? Terkenal? Yang benar saja"

Kris menjawabnya dengan malas dan aku terkikik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga terkenal kan, Kris. Belum masuk sehari saja, sudah banyak yang mengajakmu berkenalan" celetukku.

"Kudengar dari Chanyeol juga kau terkenal karena kemampuan dan kecerdasanmu itu." Kris berucap lagi.

_Ya Ampun, orang ini tidak bisakah dia berhenti memuji?_

"Aku tidak seperti itu, semua orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Benarkah? Buatku kau memang spesial untukku Junmyeon"

Kris tersenyum dan menyibakkan rambut bagian atasku pelan, lalu menatap jalanan dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan. Entah dia tersenyum, entah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau apalah itu.

_Hening._

Udara semakin dingin, bahkan dengan jaket kulitku ini aku masih merasa dingin. Tetapi tidak di bagian wajahku. Memerah dahsyat dan mungkin terlihat seperti orang yang demam. Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat kuat, menepuk kedua pipiku. Ini pasti mimpi. Pasti mimpi. Tuhan, aku _benar benar_ bisa gila.

-xoxo-

DI pelataran kampus, Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan. Chanyeol membawa bola basket ditangan kirinya, dan memanggul tasnya menyamping di bahu bagian kanannya. Sementara Kris tetap dengan gayanya yang kasual. T-shirt hitam polos dengan celana jeans dan tas yang disampingkan di lengan kanannya. Piercing di telinga kirinya sengaja dilepasnya, karena menurut peraturan kampus, memakai tindik/piercing tidak diperbolehkan. Namun untunglah Kris menyiatasinya dengan sedikit memakai aksesoris di bagian tangannya, sebuah jam hitam metalik pun terpakai di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol sibuk menyapa para mahasiswa yang datang di sekitar kampus, di lorong, bahkan sampai ke lapangan basket.

"Hey Chanyeol" seru Kris.

Chanyeol menoleh sembari memainkan bola basketnya pelan.

"Suho itu menyenangkan ya." Aku Kris. Chanyeol kaget dan menghentikan permainannya sebentar, lalu menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hah? Kau ini ngelindur ya?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku cuma terpesona saja."

_Uhuk._

_Terpesona? Orang ini benar benar aneh._

_Dia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kalut._

"Terpesona? Yang aku lihat kau lebih mirip orang aneh karena senyum sedari tadi saat sedang melamun. Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke psikiater, Kris hyung" Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahu.

_Dia memang agak tidak waras._

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila?"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah dan merangkul bahu Kris yang ada di dekatnya, berjalan menuju kelas. Dengan sedikit nada yang serius –Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berbicara serius karena wataknya yang terlalu hipster-, Chanyeol berbicara di dekat telinga Kris.

"Ya, tapi aku peringatkan ya hyung, Suho hyung itu banyak yang suka. Dari sederetan mahasiswa terkenal di kampus sudah banyak yang mendekatinya, tapi tidak berhasil."

"Tidak berhasil?"

"Karena Suho hyung sangat tertutup."

"Tapi kalau denganku dia sangat berbeda."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya Kris memang benar benar harus diperiksa ke dokter. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihat Kris yang tidak pernah seperti ini di hadapannya.

"Kalau denganku dia juga terlihat berubah, apa dia menyukaiku ya?" celetuk Chanyeol asal.

**WHAT.**

"Apa kau harus menjadi rivalku, Do-bi?"

Kris melengos kasar dan melihat Chanyeol tertawa cukup keras sampai orang yang melihatnya di lorong kampus dekat kelasnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Cukup, Kris tidak akan berbicara dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini lagi. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan anehnya terhadap Suho.

-xoxo-

Saatnya menuju lapangan basket. Seperti biasa aku ingin menonton latihan Chanyeol. Dan seperti biasa pula, akan semakin banyak gosip yang mengatakan kalau aku berpacaran dengan manusia tinggi itu. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu kutanggapi, tapi entah mengapa pertanyaan tentang apa aku sudah pacaran dengan Chanyeol malah berasal dari klub basket itu sendiri.

Aku duduk di barisan penonton paling depan, sambil membawa minuman dan sedikit camilan serta beberapa handuk untuk Chanyeol. Manusia tinggi itu memang selalu _clueless_, dia pernah sekali datang ke latihan basket hanya dengan seragam yang melekat di badannya. Tanpa tas dan tanpa baju ganti. Bahkan dia juga tidak mandi seusai latihan harian. Karena itulah, aku memberikan perhatian lebih untuk Chanyeol karena dia memang butuh perhatian. Namun orang orang melihatnya sebagai kejadian tak terduga dan menganggap kalau aku berpacaran dengannya.

_Khayalan orang-orang memang terlalu tinggi._

Chanyeol men_dribble_ bola dengan mulus, melesat menuju ring, lepas dari penjagaan musuhnya dengan gesit dan cekatan. Semua orang tidak akan menyangka Chanyeol yang badannya bongsor –keatas- akan bergerak dengan leluasa seperti tu. Padahal menurutku, penjagaan disekitar Chanyeol juga sebenarnya lumayan ketat, namun dia selalu berhasil mengecoh dan _vice versa! _Chanyeol memasukkan bola ke ring lagi. Dan tak lama setelah itu, peluit panjang dari wasit berbunyi. Tim Chanyeol menang di latihan tanding ini.

Chanyeol menuju kearahku, berlari kecil sambil bersorak.

"Haha kau lihat tadi hyung? Itu _triple point!_ Aku bisa jadi MVP untuk tahun ini!" sorak Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum dan menyerahkan botol minuman dingin padanya dan mengusap dahinya dengan handuk. Keringatnya banyak sekali.

"Dasar, MVP atau tidak itu kan tergantung pertandingan nanti. Percaya diri sekali." Balasku. Chanyeol tersenyum sembari terus minum dan aku menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Setelah ini mandi ya. Badanmu bau."

"Tidak. Mau." Jawab Chanyeol.

Aku menoyor kepalanya sedikit keras dan menyampirkan handuk di paha kanan Chanyeol.

"Kau itu umur berapa? Mandi saja harus disuruh. Kesehatan itu penting, apalagi kau kan atlet" jelasku.

"Ya ya hyung. Jangan ceramah lagi, _dong._ Banyak yang melihat kita." Jawab Chanyeol, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tertawa renyah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang cerewet dan menyerocos kemana mana tentang anaknya." Aku Chanyeol polos. Dan toyoran dariku semakin keras mendarat di dahi Chanyeol.

-xoxo-

Latihan sudah selesai, aku dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan untuk pulang. Seperti biasa, anggota klub basket ada yang menyoraki menyuruhku dan Chanyeol untuk segera meresmikan hubungan. Meresmikan hubungan apanya. Bagiku Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak playgroup yang masih kecil. Namun langkahku terhenti karena salah satu anggota klub basket berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya tirus dan tampan. Tingginya juga tidak kalah dengan Chanyeol. Rambutnya berwarna silver blonde, pas sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"_Hyung, kalau aku jadi MVP, kau mau ya jalan denganku?"_

Apalagi ini?

**TBC**


	4. Attached Heart

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**The Untold Stories : Attached Heart."**_

"_**...the moment when i saw you directly made me uneasy to walk.."**_

_**A/N : Karena beberapa alasan sepertinya Ripped Souls harus aku hapus. Selain belum matang dari segi penokohan, sepertinya agak susah mendalami 'pasar' di ffn yang notabene dipenuhi dengan angst,fluff, dan drama. Aku memutuskan untuk menghapus cerita tersebut dan fokus dengan The Untold Stories serta beberapa ff yang lain.**_

-xoxo-

Apalagi ini?

"Hoi, Sehun. Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya? Jangan bilang kau menyukai Suho-hyung!" seru Chanyeol tak suka. Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah menyenangi Sehun karena sifat dari anak ini yang jarang bergaul. Tetapi sifatnya yang dingin sepadan dengan kemampuannya dalam basket dan juga mata kuliah yang diambilnya. Nilainya selalu bagus dan seringkali mendapat beasiswa. Namun satu hal yang tidak disukai Chanyeol dari Sehun.

_Sehun merupakan MVP dari 3 tahun pertandingan berturut – turut, seakan tidak memberi celah sedikitpun bagi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkannya._

"Diamlah, aku tidak berbicara denganmu." Sehun menjawab dengan dingin. Aku merinding. Chanyeol sepertinya masih menampilkan wajahnya yang tidak suka. Kalau sudah marah, biasanya Chanyeol akan menarikku pergi dengan tangannya yang besar –_dan genggamannya yang sangat menyakitkan-_

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pergi dari sini." Bantah Chanyeol. Aura diantara keduanya –termasuk aku- semakin tegang, mau tidak mau aku harus menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka menuai keributan.

"Ini urusanku dengan Suho-hyung, bukan denganmu." Kilah Sehun cepat.

"Dia tidak ada urusan denganmu." Chanyeol menjawab lagi. Chanyeol lalu menggamit tangan kiriku dan menarikku. Bisa dibayangkan tangannya yang besar menggamitku dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol-" panggilku

"Hyung, ayo kita pergi. Kris hyung menunggu kita dengan mobilnya."

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Sehun kembali menengahi. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan menatap malas kearah Sehun. Pandangan diantara keduanya seakan menyiratkan tatapan membunuh, memangsa dan hal buruk lainnya. Ditambah lagi tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku merasa kondisiku benar benar tercekik.

"E-eh, Sehun-"

_Benar benar sakit. Genggamannya sakit._

"Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu, aku hanya ingin mengajak Suho hyung berkencan dan kau menghalangiku. Dan itu merupakan penghinaan untukku." Sehun menjawab dengan serius dan bisa aku rasakan Chanyeol semakin geram dengan anak ini.

"Chanyeol, biarkan aku bicara dengannya, tidak apa apa." Jawabku.

Namun Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat.

"Hyung, Kris hyung akan marah kalau kita pulang terlambat!" Walaupun ada hubungannya dengan Kris, lelaki yang membuatku hampir gila, tetapi aku tidak bisa meningggalkan Sehun. Memang secara gamblang aku belum kenal sifat Sehun seperti apa, bukankah tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mencoba untuk berteman dengannya?

"Katakan padanya aku akan pulang sendiri dengan bus. Tidak apa apa. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dengan Kris" saranku.

Sehun tersenyum puas –sepertinya- saat mendengar jawabanku. Genggaman tangannya di tanganku melonggar, namun Chanyeol melepasnya dengan kasar.

"Ah! Terserah kau hyung!"

Chanyeol yang marah meninggalkan aku dan Sehun berdua. Aku sangat yakin kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah suka aku berkenalan dengan Sehun karena anak ini merupakan saingan terberatnya. Chanyeol sendiri pernah bilang padaku kalau Sehun sampai menyatakan cintanya padaku, tolak saja dengan kasar. Tapi mana bisa aku melakukannya, aku yakin kalau Sehun itu anak yang baik, namun sedikit dingin terhadap orang orang di dekatnya.

"Maaf, Sehun. Kau kan tahu kalau Chanyeol memang tidak pernah suka padamu sejak dulu, jadi-"

"Tidak apa apa hyung. Orang orang juga tidak terlalu menyukaiku." Potong Sehun. Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Tidak, kau kan MVP dalam basket selama 3 tahun berturut turut, ditambah lagi kau juga tampan dan pintar. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukaimu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu apa kau menyukaiku hyung?"

**Pertanyaan macam apa ini.**

"Eh? Ma-maksudku tidak seperti itu. Aku yakin pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu, mereka hanya malu untuk mengatakannya di hadapanmu."

Sehun tertawa. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sheun tertawa, terutama saat ini dia tertawa di hadapanku. Sama seperti Kris saat malam itu. Tunggu kenapa jadi bawa bawa kejadian tadi malam, sih.

-xoxo-

"Aku tidak akan menjadi MVP lagi hyung." Sehun mengawali pembicaraan kami di lorong kampus yang berpapasan langsung dengan taman. Suara langkah kecil kami juga mungkin terdengar sampai di koridor depan karena suasana disini lumayan sepi. Banyak siswa yang sudah pulang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kaki kiriku cedera. Dan parahnya hari ini aku memaksa untuk latihan tanding. Egois kan? Padahal kakiku adalah senjata untukku. Aku selalu berharap untuk bermain basket selamanya dan membuat seseorang bangga dengan kemampuanku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin lagi."

Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat dekat. Jantungku mulai lagi menebar detak yang sangat tidak terkontrol. Detakannya begitu cepat dan sepertinya aku merasa sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Orang itu adalah kau hyung."

**Jantungku nyaris copot.**

"A-Aku? Kenapa bisa? Padahal kita jarang berbicara"

Sehun tersenyum. Lagi lagi tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat manis, mungkin dia harus lebih banyak tersenyum agar tidak dicap sebagai mahasiswa paling dingin tahun ini.

"Sejak awal kau datang ke lapangan basket dan malah menawari Chanyeol minuman dan menjaga Chanyeol seperti halnya kau menjaga bayi, aku sudah menyukaimu. Cinta pandangan pertama, ya seperti itulah." Sehun menatap taman yang ada di depan kami berdua, merangkul tas selempangnya.

"Aku berharap suatu waktu kau bisa melihatku, karena itulah aku ingin sekali menjadi MVP."

"Ternyata tidak sia sia, aku menjadi MVP di tahun pertama aku mengikuti turnamen. Namun kau masih belum bisa melihatku. Rasanya nyeri sekali, hahaha"

_Tidak. Sehun, kau bodoh. _

_Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku._

"Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya hari ini padamu. Aku tahu kalau ini benar benar berantakan, sama sekali tidak romantis, dan mungkin jauh dari apa yang kau harapkan, Hyung. Tapi sungguh, aku benar benar menyukaimu."

Sehun beralih menatapku. Ada berbagai macam emosi yang aku lihat disana. Dan itu semua karena dia menyukaiku.

"Sehun-"

"Maaf kalau sepertinya terlalu mendadak hyung. Padahal kita belum lama saling mengenal."

Jawaban Sehun semakin membuatku merasa bersalah padanya. Kenapa aku terlahir menjadi orang yang cuek akan sekitar dan hanya memikirkan Chanyeol? –dan juga Kris-. Mungkin karena pikiranku yang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku hanya harus belajar, berteman seadanya, dan lulus lalu bekerja, menyusul orang tuaku di Inggris, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sehun yang sudah ada, bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya.

''Sebenarnya, a-aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai. Tetapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan perasaan ini. Dan juga perasaannya. Karena aku baru pertama kali merasakannya." Jawabku sedikit gemetar. Aku takut salah bicara.

Raut wajah Sehun perlahan berubah kaget. Aku tahu jawabanku ini mungkin bukan jawaban yang ingin di dengarnya. Tetapi aku harus melakukannya.

_**Untukku, dan Sehun juga.**_

"Sehun, bisakah kau menunggu?"

"Menunggu apa hyung?"

"Menunggu kepastian perasaanku, aku hanya tidak ingin melukaimu."

-xoxo-

"Dia itu sungguh bodoh! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya!" Chanyeol kembali melempar bolpennya lumayan keras, lebih tepatnya sih kelihatan seperti membanting. Kris tentu gerah dengan sifat orang ini, umurnya saja yang 20 tahun, tapi sifatnya masih kelihatan seperti balita. Mereka berencana menyelesaikan tugas secepatnya di kamar Chanyeol. Namun yang didengar Kris hanya ocehan –lebih tepatnya cemooh- yang dilontarkan kasar dari Chanyeol untuk Sehun.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu! Dan kau memanggil Suho bodoh? Konyol sekali, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Kris sekenanya. Kris juga tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memasang wajah masam dan geram. Kalau ingin marah bukankah bisa menonjok Sehun langsung ditempat lalu membawa kabur Suho? Itukan jauh lebih efektif.

"Kris-hyung aku serius! Suho hyung itu polos! Sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu bercinta! Bahkan saat aku tanya apa dia pernah menonton film yang ratingnya 19+, dia malah bertanya padaku, "Memangnya ada film seperti itu?" Aku bisa gila hyung!" Chanyeol semakin meracau dan membenamkan wajahnya dengan bantal, meringis keras.

Tetapi jawabannya itu-

_Suho tidak pernah tahu apa itu bercinta._

_**PARAH SEKALI.**_

"Menurutku kau saja yang keterlaluan, Yeol. Ayolah, jangan bersikap seolah seolah Suho itu milikmu selamanya yang harus kau jaga."

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu Sehun itu seperti apa. Dia mengerikan! Dan juga rival terbesarku!" Chanyeol masih membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal dan semakin meringis. Kris semakin tidak tahan lalu menjitaknya dengan penghapus.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan tugas ini dan cepat makan malam, jangan mengoceh soal Suho lagi!"

-xoxo-

Sehun masih sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi pada Suho. Namun jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut Suho bukanlah yang ingin di dengarnya. Sehun berusaha fokus pada jalanan, tidak peduli lengang dan berapa kecepatan yang dia gunakan saat ini untuk menyetir.

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu."_

**Tapi kau sudah menyakitiku, Hyung.**

**Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu.**

Sehun reflek memarkir mobilnya dengan cepat, dengan kemampuan driftingnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada kemudi mobil dan mengusap rambutnya kasar.

_Cinta memang tidak semuanya bisa terbalas._

Sehun tersenyum kecut mengingat jawaban seseorang yang terngiang di waktu yang tidak pas.

_**Bodoh.**_

**TBC**


End file.
